


Way Back Home

by unbidstatue



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bethesda, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbidstatue/pseuds/unbidstatue
Summary: War. War never changes.In the year 2077, the bombs fell, sending the world into a nuclear wasteland. Those with the means found their way into underground vaults, built by Valut-Tec. Others, however, weren't so lucky, mutating into disfigured ghouls or high-strength Super Mutants.It is now the year 2287. Elliot Hancock, daughter of Goodneighbor's mayor, finds herself on a scavenging trip with friends Ethan Summerton and Sabrina Mathers, gone wrong.When they become separated, can they find their Way Back Home?
Comments: 1





	Way Back Home

I do not own, nor do I have any affiliation with the Fallout series, Bethesda games, or any characters other than my four OCs.

Way Back Home has taken up residency in my head for multiple years now. I have been a fan of the Fallout games series since 2015, and I am so excited to see this fic come to fruition.

As a heads up: If you have not played 4 to completion, there will be spoilers! If you have not played 4 at all and stumbled upon this by chance, I hope you will enjoy, as I will attempt to make it as cohesive as possible for those with no knowledge.

That being said: This work will not be completely true to the games. Some elements that work well in video games simply do not translate well to written fiction. Some character relationships had to be added or amended to make this story work. If you are not a fan of authors taking liberties with existing works, this fic is not for you.

This work will, however, contain many of the same themes from the video games, meaning sex, drugs, and rock and roll. And by rock and roll, I mean violence and gore.


End file.
